einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Limbo
Limbo is where the players of temporarily dead characters can go, while their teammates screw around finish their mission. Your character doesn't have to be temp-dead to be here; you can also post there if you're between characters, or your character is so injured they are effectively useless for the duration of the mission. Be warned, though; any still living character that comes here will be comatose for the rest of the mission their body is on, even if you stop posting in Limbo and want to return to the mission. Limbo is a dream place, and just about anything might happen there, depending on who's there and what piecewise feels like doing with them. Nothing done in Limbo will have any consequences on characters in ER, unless you want them to. By default, characters do not remember anything that happens in Limbo. There are at least two types of activities that you can do in Limbo. You, as a player, can be used as a sort of brain trust for piecewise, answering questions and such (and probably contributing to one or more of his myriad game ideas); this is generally OOC. The second option is for your character to go on an adventure, possibly with other characters also in Limbo. These are pre-constructed scenarios, where you take the place of someone, and can access their memories. They may or may not actually be occurring. You can also suggest your own activity. Previous Adventure Scenarios "A small wooden box appears before you and opens to reveal an interior of soft, velvet padding. On this padding are three objects: An eyeball, a glowing bullet, and a seashell. You feel you should pick one." Touching one of these objects caused it to vanish, and for a scenario based on that object to occur. The Seashell The scenario representing the seashell placed the characters who chose it - Hasala and Jason - into the bodies of Shan and Jel, two dock-worker roommates living in an apartment building built out of shipping crates and suspended on cliffs above the beach of an island by metal poles. The entire town(?) is suspended on the cliffs, and exists on the western shore of an island. A friend of Jel and Shan, named Melsbeth or Mel, arrived at the start of the scenario and told a story of a debt owed to Sharktooth Shen, the local crime boss and dock owner. And accidentally killing one of Sharktooth's men. She couldn't find her boyfriend Jhn, who also works at the docks, which is why she came to them. The scenario appears to have taken place on a technologically-regressed planet after the Altered Wars. References are made to computers, nuclear reactors, and radiation, but they are referred to by simpler names - "electric brains and their glowing hearts", "poison light". The Altered themselves are referred to as "the Red March", which forced the inhabitants of the planet's mainland to flee on giant city-ships on the ocean, called superliners. Prior to the Red March, people lived for hundreds of years, with no fear of hunger, and molded flesh like clay. The Red March occurred three generations prior to the events of the scenario. (Everything about the Red March is secondhand information, stories from Shan's supposedly-400-years-old grandfather; Shan notes that his grandfather's stories sometimes conflicted, with the Red March sometimes being an illness unintentionally birthed in "the godlabs", sometimes a feral warbeast, etc.) Minos 9 exploration Remember Mission 7? This test takes place on that planet. Random peeps go in, explore, loot and try to get back alive and sane. The Automorphica test Team based massacre Gentlemanly expedition A test game for exploration game with silly stats such as moustache, poise and moxie. Mission 21L Kinda spawned by AoshimaMichio who wanted to have something to do while waiting for rescue, but quickly turned into legimite continuation of Mission 21. Category:Misc